A New Life
by the uchiha hyuga child
Summary: Naruto was an average teenager with not so average grades his adopted father decided to transfer Naruto to a smaller high school. Naruto agreed to go but wasn't thrilled about it till he met a very sexy vampire prince named Sasuke. Rated M for later Chap.
1. A New School

A New Life

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Gaara Would Be MINE and no one would see him. JK I also do not receive any profits.**

**This is a yaoi between Sasuke and Naruto. I have had this for awhile but never did anything with it. If anyone has any ideas on a different story please feel free to tell me and I will consider them. Please enjoy. R&R PLEASE.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 A New school<p>

"Naruto, get up you have to get to your new school on time today" his adopted father told from Naruto's bedroom door Naruto barely moved at what his father said. "Naruto, get up!" Naruto's father yelled while banging on the locked door. Naruto jumped up so fast he lost his balance and fell back into his bed He got back up and walked in to his bathroom, which was connected to his room, to get a quick shower. When he got out he put on a pair of black skinny jeans with a couple of chains dangling off. He then grabbed a black wife beater and a long sleeved fishnet shirt so he could revile his perfectly tanned abs. As she was leaving she grabbed her favorite switchblade and jammed it in her pocket. Naruto looked in to his mirror and quickly blow-dried his hair with the blow-drier that was lying on the counter. After that he quickly grabbed a tube of Bed Head Hard Head Mohawk Gel and spiked up his short blonde hair. Naruto then grabbed some eye liner and traced out his cerulean eyes. Last but not least he grabbed a bottle of Splat Washables Hair Color in Electric Blue and gave himself instant highlights. Naruto looked himself over one last time before leaving the bathroom to reenter his bedroom. Naruto walked over to his closet and grabbed a pair of knee high black boots that laced up the fount with tiny silver skulls stringed up in the laces. He quickly put them on at his father came back to the door and pounded on it again. "Naruto are you up?" His father asked through the door.

" Yeah," Naruto answered back. Naruto stood up and walked over to his door. He grabbed his bag and his favorite switchblade which he shoved into his pocket. Now that he was ready he unlocked his door and went on his way.

* * *

><p>When Naruto could see his new school it was still completely dark. He grabbed his cell phone out of his bag and looked at the time. It was 7 o'clock. Naruto thought it to be strange and just shrugged it off. He didn't really care. He loved the night. It was the only real time he ever felt alive, but as he got closer to the school it seemed to get darker. Naruto looked at his cell phone again then suddenly ran in to something hard and fell back dropping his cell phone and his favorite switchblade to the ground. Naruto looked up to see what he had run into. The most gorgeous guy he would have ever thought to see was looking down at him. The guy had raven black hair that came to his shoulders in the fount and short and spiky in the back. This guy also had the darkest onyx eyes Naruto had ever seen. He wore a pair of simple black skinny jeans and a dark blue t-shirt that had a white dragon winding up his sides that hugged his figure perfectly. Naruto's eyes widened at such a sight. "S-sorry about that," Naruto apologized as he grabbed only his cell phone, not knowing that his switchblade was by the guy's feet, and stood up. The raven haired hottie said nothing and left to finish walking to school. As soon as he made it Naruto headed in to the office to pick up his class schedule. There was a lady with short black hair, soft black eyes, and a kind smile on her face at a desk looking through a mess of papers.<p>

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm here to pick up my class schedule," Naruto told her. The woman looked up from her papers.

"Oh you're the new student. I'm Shizune, the secretary for the principle here," The woman told Naruto kindly as she grabbed a piece of white paper and handed it to Naruto. "Welcome to Konoha Academy. Homeroom starts in five minutes. Would you like me too show you to your class? "Naruto smiled at Shizune as he painfully accepted the piece of paper.

"No, thank you. I'm sure I'll find it in no time," Naruto told her as he left the office to venture into the unknown halls. He walked a little ways till he realized he had no clue what class he was going to. He stopped and looked at the paper in his hands.

Locker #: 1070

Com: 10-20-2

1st: Homeroom room 108

2nd: Math room 213

3rd: Science room 115

4th: Gym room 200

5th: English room 108

6TH: Art room 211

7th: Social Studies room 318

8TH: Study Hall room 108

After Naruto looked through the list he realized the classes he was taking hadn't changed from his old school. He looked up at a class room door that had a number posted on it. It was room 58. Naruto continued walking. Slowly students started to appear. Naruto waved in and out of them till he realized he was lost. He looked for a door number. The one that he found was the same one from before. He slowly walked back to the office. "Mr. Uzumaki, what can I help you with?" Shizune asked sweetly. Naruto hated to tell her but he really didn't have a chose.

"I got lost," Naruto told her quietly. Shizune stood up and lead Naruto out the door.

* * *

><p>As Shizune lead him to his homeroom all the students had cleared the hallway. When they got there Shizune told Naruto to wait there and went inside. Just as Naruto leaned up against the wall Shizune came back out. "You can go in now," Shizune told him," Make sure you introduce yourself, ok." Naruto nodded and walked inside.<p>

"Class this is our new student," A silver haired man, that doesn't look a day older then 26, told the class," Please introduce yourself." Naruto sighed and looked to the class.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My favorite color is orange and I like to eat Ramen," Naruto told the class. The silver haired man looked about the room.

"Why don't you sit next to Sasuke," the man said, "It seems to be the only seat open anyway." Naruto looked at the open seat and walked to it. As soon as he got there he noticed the person he would be sitting beside was the hot guy he ran into earlier. As Naruto looked away and sat down he noticed the guy was staring at him intensely. Naruto tried to shrug it off and look ahead but then it started to piss him off. Naruto looked over at him.

"Do you have a staring problem?" Naruto asked him. He didn't answer. Naruto turned his head back to the fount of the class hoping the guy go the hint, but apparently he didn't. Naruto turned back around to face him. "Will you stop bloody staring at me," Naruto demanded. The guy smirked.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," The guy said as if Naruto had just gotten there. Naruto was irritated but tried to be nice.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto told him as he turned back around.


	2. A New Revelation

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Gaara Would Be MINE and no one would see him. JK I also do not receive any profits.**

**This is a yaoi between Sasuke and Naruto. I have had this for awhile but never did anything with it. If anyone has any ideas on a different story please feel free to tell me and I will consider them.**

**Iwould also like to thank everyone for reading my story. Please enjoy. R&R PLEASE.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 A New Revelation<p>

Sasuke suddenly jerked out of a dead sleep. The dream he just had was unbelievable. Sasuke laid in his and stared at the ceiling letting his dream soak in a little more. It had to have meant something. Vampires don't have dreams in the middle of their dead sleep for nothing. Finally after he thought it all sank in he sat up and flung his legs over the side of his bed with his comforter still draped over his mid section. As soon as he had done that there was a knock at the door. Sasuke rolled his eyes and yelled at the door, "Come in!" A man that looked as if he could be Sasuke's twin but with longer hair and longer legs walked in with a tray of food. The man set the food on a table that was nearby and looked at Sasuke.

"What's the matter, little brother?" The man asked walking over to sit beside him. Sasuke look at the man.

"Itachi, dreams in a dead sleep mean something right?" Sasuke asked. The man called Itachi nodded.

"Yes. We usually have dreams of things that will come to pass," Itachi told Sasuke in a matter-of-fact voice. Sasuke flopped back on to the bed.

"What about one that the only thing you could see was a pair of cerulean eyes and a lot of blood staining golden hair?" Sasuke asked his brother. Itachi's eyes widened. His little brother couldn't be having the dream of death could he?

"Sasuke, what exactly did you see in your dream?" Itachi asked with a worried tone. Sasuke covered his eyes with his arm and thought for a moment.

"I was in a darkroom. As soon as I turned on a light there was a pair of cerulean eyes staring at me. I couldn't see the face of the person though. I knew that the person was lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. I think it was their blood, but before I could find out the cerulean eyes turned red like ours. Everything went dark after that," Sasuke explained to his brother. Itachi let out a sigh of relief. Itachi stood up with a smile on his face.

"You are only having a dream of your mate," Itachi told him the worry completely gone from his voice, "You will keep having those till you find your mate and turn him or her, but now that you are have such dreams you have only a short time to do it." Sasuke sat up and looked at his older brother.

"What do you mean, tachi?" Sasuke asked. Itachi turned to face his brother with a sad look.

"If you do not find and turn he or she before the year is up you will die. At least that is what I have been told by the elders," Itachi explained, "However, I will leave you to get ready for school." Itachi left his brother sitting there with a look of horror on his face. Sasuke quickly got up and walked over to his mirror. He stared at it intensely. A very tan arm appeared around his waist as another appeared caressing his chest. He looked behind him in the mirror to see a mess of short blonde hair and startling cerulean eyes staring back in to his. Sasuke quickly turned around to see no one was there. However, goose bumps appeared where the arms were. Sasuke looked back into the mirror and nothing had appeared this time. Sasuke looked at his alarm clock. It read 6:30. Sasuke quickly and quietly walked in to his rather large bathroom and took a long shower. After he got out he walked back into his room with a towel wrapped around his waist and searched in his walk in closet to find the perfect outfit for the day. He settled for a simple pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue shirt with a white dragon winding up the side. He put them on and walked back over to his mirror to finish getting ready. He blow-dried his hair and combed out the fount. Sasuke loved the way the back of his hair naturally spiked out. He then grabbed a regular pair of combat boots and slipped them on. Sasuke looked back at his alarm. It was ten till seven. Sasuke walked over by his door and grabbed his bag and left.

* * *

><p>On Sasuke's way to school all he could think about was his dream and what Itachi had said. As he kept thinking he felt something bump into him. Sasuke stopped and looked down to see a messy mop of blonde hair with blue highlights. I was a guy. Sasuke rolled his eyes till the blonde looked up. Sasuke was now staring into stocking cerulean eyes, the same yet different from his dream. These where dull yet they shined as if they could be brighter. Sasuke was speechless as the blonde's musical voice apologized for bumping in to him. He couldn't say a thing as if all the words he had ever learned had been taking away by just a single sentence. The blonde walked off towards were Sasuke was headed. Sasuke began to fallow till he felt as if he just kicked something. Sasuke looked down at his feet to see a very nice switchblade there. Sasuke bent down and picked it up. "Maybe if I hold on to this I'll get to see him again," Sasuke told himself. Sasuke then headed off to school after losing sight of the blonde.<p>

* * *

><p>As Sasuke got into class and sat down all the thoughts of what his brother said and his dream came rushing back to him. He looked out the window trying to sort everything out in his head as a certain pink haired girl walked up. "Sasuke-kun, can I sit beside you today?" the girl asked flirtingly. As soon as they left the girl's mouth a long blonde haired girl walked up.<p>

"No way, Sakura. I'm sitting next to Sasuke today," the blonde girl told the pink haired girl. The pink haired girl called Sakura turned and glared at the blonde.

"In your dreams, Ino. Sasuke's mine so I'm going to sit by him," Sakura told the blonde. The two got in an argument till Sasuke slammed his fist on the desk.

"No one will sit by me!" Sasuke yelled at them. Sakura and the blonde named Ino walked off to their old desks. Sasuke turned back to the window and didn't even notice their silver haired teacher Kakashi walked in. He didn't really notice anything till Shizune walked in and whispered something in to Kakashi's ear. Kakashi nodded and stood up as Shizune walked back out of the class room. Sasuke didn't really thing anything of it and turned back to the window.

"Class this is our new student," Kakashi told the class," Please introduce yourself." Sasuke looked to the fount of the class to see a blonde haired guy with blue highlights that looked very familiar. Sasuke was now interested as he searched through his head to find out where he knew him from.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My favorite color is orange and I like to eat Ramen," The new guy told everyone. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off him and didn't even hear a word he said.

"Why don't you sit next to Sasuke," Kakashi told the new guy, "It seems to be the only seat open anyway." Sasuke would have at least raised his hand if Kakashi's words made it to Sasuke's ears. Sasuke tore his eyes away as his hand went into his pocket. He felt the switchblade and knew where he had seen the new guy at. Sasuke's eyes landed back on the new kid. The new guy looked over at Sasuke after he sat down.

"Do you have a staring problem?" the new guy asked. Sasuke didn't answer. He was to shocked that that was the first thing the new guy would say to him. The new guy looked away but Sasuke couldn't. "Will you stop bloody staring at me," the new guy demanded. Sasuke smirked.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke introduced himself as if the new guy just sat down. Sasuke could feel the irritation coming off of the guy. So Sasuke just waited.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the new guy said as he turned back around to face the fount of the class. Sasuke couldn't have been as lucky as to do that. When Sasuke turned to face the fount his gaze was still on the guy named Naruto.


End file.
